Saison 5
|dernier= |USA=27 septembre 2015 - 15 mai 2016 |Belgique=15 octobre 2016 - 24 décembre 2016 |France=19 novembre 2016 - 28 février 2017 }} La saison 5 de Once Upon a Time a été diffusée du 27 septembre 2015 au 15 mai 2016 sur la chaîne ABC.[https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/596486271603585024/ "Season 5 of #OnceUponATime is officially a go! Thank you all for your support! Excited to bring you more!", tweet] d'Adam Horowitz du 8 mai 2015. Le tournage a commencé le 8 juin 2015 pour s'achever le 2 avril 2016. La série a été programmée aux États-Unis le dimanche soir, avec un hiatus de décembre à mars entre les onzième et douzième épisodes. Elle a réuni en moyenne 4,41 millions de téléspectateurs. En France, la saison 5 a eu lieu du 19 au 26 novembre 2016 sur M6 à raison de quatre épisodes par semaine. Du fait des mauvaises audiences, la série est déprogrammée de la chaîne, mais poursuit sa diffusion hebdomadaire commencée le 22 novembre 2016 sur 6ter [https://twitter.com/Gaet_Lag/status/793101582032396295/ "#OUAT s5 inédite le 19 novembre sur M6 et sur #6ter 3 jours plus tard! Aucun prétexte pour la rater @OUATFrance_ @OUATsFans @OUATFRSource", tweet] de Gaëtan Lagarde du 31 octobre 2016., avec deux épisodes inédits par semaine à partir du 13 décembre, puis un par semaine à partir du 3 janvier 2017. Il s'agit de la saison la plus longue, avec 23 épisodes. Elle est également construite en deux parties. Blanche-Neige, le Prince Charmant, la Méchante Reine, Crochet, Rumplestiltskin et tous les autres personnages de contes se préoccupent du nouveau rôle d'Emma en tant que nouvelle Ténébreuse et commencent leurs recherches pour trouver Merlin l'Enchanteur.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/05/abc-announces-2015-fall-schedule.html/ "ABC Announces 2015 Fall Schedule + New Season Press Releases", article] de Spoiler TV du 12 mai 2015. Voir aussi : saison 1, saison 2, saison 3, saison 4, saison 6 et saison 7 Nouveaux personnages * Merlin * Roi Arthur * Guenièvre * Merida * Perceval * Sire Kay * Violette * Charon * Grif * Sire Morgan * Lord Macintosh * Lord MacGuffin * Lord Dingwall * Les Triplés DunBroch * Nimue * Vortigan * Robin * Roi Fergus * Reine Elinor * Sorcière de DunBroch * Brennan Jones * Liam Jones Jr * Dent Noire * Hadès * Hercule * Megara * Œil Mort * Fendrake * Capitaine Silver * Épouvantail * Les Munchkins * Tante Em * Cleo Fox * Tasha Morris * Zeus * Dr Jekyll * Mr Hyde * Poole * Mordred Casting center|500px Nouveaux membres * Liam Garrigan / Webb Hayes (Roi Arthur) * Elliot Knight (Merlin) * Joana Metrass / Dalila Bela (Guenièvre) * Andrew Jenkins (Perceval) * Amy Manson (Merida) * Lee Majdoub / Ehren Kassam (Kay) * Mckenna Grace (Jeune Emma) * Olivia Steele Falconer (Violette) * Giacomo Baessato (Grif) * Ryan Robbins (Sire Morgan) * Paul Telfer (Lord Macintosh) * Marco D'Angelo (Lord MacGuffin) * Josh Hallem (Lord Dingwall) * Colton Barnert / Jordan Olson / Matthew Olson (Triplés DunBroch) * Caroline Ford / Guy Fauchon (Nimue) * Darren Moore (Vortigan) * Graham Verchere (Jeune Apprenti) * Glenn Keogh (Roi Fergus) * Caroline Morahan (Reine Elinor) * Lily Knight (Sorcière de DunBroch) * Adam Croasdell (Brennan Jones) * Sebastien West (Liam Jones Jr) * Oliver Bell (Jeune Killian) * Steven Roberts (Dent Noire) * Greg Germann (Hadès) * Jonathan Whitesell (Hercule) * Kacey Rohl (Megara) * Teach Grant (Œil Mort) * Dean Petriw (Baelfire) * Aaron Douglas (Fendrake) * Costas Mandylor (Capitaine Silver) * Teri Reeves (Dorothy Gale) * Paul Scheer (Épouvantail) * Jeff Gulka (Boq) * Wes Brown (Gaston LeGume) * Gina Stockdale (Tante Em) * Ava Acres (Jeune Regina) * Isabella Blake-Thomas (Jeune Zelena) * Rya Kihlstedt (Cleo Fox) * Max Chadburn (Tasha Morris) * David Hoflin (Zeus) * Hank Harris (Dr Jekyll) * Sam Witwer (Mr Hyde) * Arnold Pinnock (Poole) * James Marsters (Mordred) Changements de statuts * Sean Maguire (Robin de Locksley) et Rebecca Mader (Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest / Zelena) ont été promus au rang d'acteurs principaux. * Michael Socha (Will Scarlet) ne fait plus partie de la distribution principale. Retours confirmés (Les acteurs listés ci-dessous n'interpréteront pas forcément les deux personnages qu'ils incarnaient dans les saisons précédentes.) * Ginnifer Goodwin (Blanche-Neige / Mary Margaret Blanchard) * Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan) * Lana Parrilla (Reine Regina / Regina Mills) * Josh Dallas (Prince Charmant / David Nolan / Prince James) * Emilie de Ravin (Belle / Belle French) * Colin O'Donoghue (Capitaine Crochet) * Jared Gilmore (Henry Mills) * Robert Carlyle (Rumplestiltskin / M. Gold) * Sean Maguire (Robin de Locksley) * Rebecca Mader (Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest / Zelena) * Timothy Webber (Apprenti Sorcier) * Lee Arenberg (Grincheux / Leroy) * Beverley Elliott (Veuve Lucas / Granny) * Keegan Connor Tracy (Fée Bleue / Mère Supérieure) * Gabe Khouth (Atchoum / M. Clark) * Faustino Di Bauda (Dormeur / Walter) * David-Paul Grove (Prof / Alter ego) * Michael Coleman (Joyeux / Alter ego) * Mig Macario (Timide / Alter ego) * Jeffrey Kaiser (Simplet / Alter ego) * Raphael Alejandro (Roland) * Ingrid Torrance (Infirmière Ratched) * Peter Marcin (Chef Bromden) * Sinqua Walls (Lancelot) * David Anders (Victor Frankenstein / Dr Whale) * Meghan Ory (Scarlett / Ruby) * Jamie Chung (Mulan) * Eric Keenleyside (Maurice / Moe French) * Michael Raymond-James (Neal Cassidy) * Barbara Hershey (Cora) * Tony Perez (Henry Sr) * Robbie Kay (Peter Pan) * Giancarlo Esposito (Miroir Magique / Sidney Glass) * Emma Caulfield (Sorcière cannibale) * Victoria Smurfit (Cruella d'Enfer) * Bailee Madison (Jeune Blanche-Neige) * Rachel Shelley (Milah) * Bernard Curry (Liam Jones) * Paul Lazenby (Claude) * Adrian Hough (Forestier) * Geoff Gustafson (Furtif) * Michael P. Northey (Frère Tuck) * Jason Burkart (Petit Jean) * Tzi Ma (Le « Dragon ») Épisodes Audiences générales Audiences saison 5.png|Diffusion originale Photos promotionnelles Première partie Affiches Once Upon a Time season saison 5 Dark Swan teaser poster affiche Comic-Con.png Once Upon a Time season saison 5 Dark Swan pomme poster affiche.png Individuelles Once Upon a Time season 5 The Dark Swan Shall Rise poster.png Once Upon a Time season 5 Merida Bravery is a choice poster.png Once Upon a Time season 5 Excalibur the mighiest of all swords poster.png Once Upon a Time season 5 King Arthur legendary leader of Camelot poster.png Once Upon a Time season 5 Sir Lancelot The Most Gallant Knight poster.png Once Upon a Time season 5 Merlin The Ultimate Enchanter poster.png Photos Saison 5 Photo promo 1.png Saison 5 Photo promo 2.png Seconde Partie Once Upon A Time saison 5 affiche Capitaine Crochet Killian Jones pomme feu Enfers.png Vidéos thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px Références en:Season Five de:Staffel 5 it:Stagione 5 pl:Sezon 5